Everything Is Blurry
by CecilyAurora
Summary: Everything in the past week was a blurry mess. All she knew was her marriage was ruined, she was embarrassed and her life was a mess. Chad/Sophia.


**Summary:** Everything in the past week was a blurry mess. All she knew was her marriage was ruined, she was embarrassed and her life was a mess. Chad/Sophia.

**Disclaimer: **So another sad one. Sorry. I found this on my computer and wanted to finish it. I definitely don't own real people. I don't own the lyrics. They're owned by Puddle of Mud, the song is called Blurry.

**Author's Note:** So this was based off a quote from Sophia. I quoted it bellow! I don't know how I've been writing so much lately. I guess schools been put to the side for some One Tree Hill love. Enjoy :)

* * *

"_I've dated a couple of the wrong guys, but I've also had great love in my life. I think every woman on Earth has dated the wrong guy at some point._ _We were two stupid kids who had no business being in a relationship in the first place."__  
__- Sophia Bush_

**Everything's So Blurry**

_Everything's so blurry and everyone's so fake  
__And everybody's empty and everything is so messed up_

Making her way through the spacious house they bought to someday fill with kids it felt eerie and frightening. She stood at the top of the stairs staring at a picture that she wanted to burn with so much passion but she didn't have the courage to believe it was over. They were so in love, or so she thought.

She moved to her room and sat in the cold bed and looked around. Everything surrounding her was made of memories that she just wanted to forget. Can't she just forget it all? This past week was hell. She stayed up all night crying from a broken heart and spent all day in zombie mod walking around set. It didn't feel right.

They were five months in to marriage and everything clasped around them. She just wanted happiness; she wanted her life back to normal. Looking at her phone, she prayed that deep down someone will check in on her. Only one simple text: "_hanging out at the bar tonight, please come he won't be here."_

Going out may help. She climbed out of bed and walked to the closet. The three dogs that he laughed at her getting she had followed at her footsteps. They were her protectors right now. It was like they had a sense that something was wrong right now.

"What do I wear Patchy boy?" She laughed. Talking to the dogs, this is how sad her life has come too. The dog responded with a growl. "I guess this will do." Dark jeans and a basic white shirt, it was simple and exactly how she wanted to look.

Slipping out of her sweatpants and over sized tee shirt she through on the outfit fast and placed her brown leather boots on her feet. Throwing her hair back and placing light make up on her face. She just stared in the mirror at herself. She didn't like how she made herself look this past week. Her green eyes showed pain and we sinking in to her face. She didn't cause this. He did it.

Five minutes later she made it to the bar. Walking inside memories came flooded back, this wasn't the best idea maybe. She was about to turn around when she heard her name being called.

"You came."

"I needed to get out of the house." She shrugged. "Maybe it was a bad idea."

"Soph, come on. Come have a good time with everyone."

"How can I have a good time with everyone when no one seemed to check in on me?"

"Soph, we thought you'd want some space. We're trying to stay away from both of you so we don't take anyone's side but tonight I felt like you'd needed to get out for a little."

"Yeah, well that just made it worse." She rolled her eyes. Friends are supposed to stick by your side whenever you're down. No one has ever text her this past week to see how she was. Even on set no one did.

"Come in with everyone. We'll get you a beer and you can relax a little."

_Pew-occupied without you, I cannot live at all  
__My whole world surrounds you I stumbled then I crawl_

"Joy…"

"Soph come on. One beer, it will help get your mind off of it. I promise you that much. Hanging out with everyone will help also." Joy smiled softly at her. "We can even talk if you want too. Up to you."

"I guess."

Walking into the bar that was filled with other coworkers made her feel like she was doing the walk on the plank to death by piranhas or anything else that would be painful. A part in her mind told her to run, run fast and far away but she was going to be strong.

"How are you doing?" Joy sat at the bar with Sophia sitting next to her.

"How do you think? My life is completely shattered."

"I'm sorry. Look, if it means anything to you, he's falling apart."

"He should." She mumbled staring at some sports game playing on the television hanging on the wall.

"I know but you can't let him get to you like this. Sophia, you're better then this." Joy defended. Her good friend was sitting next to her looking like a disaster had happen.

"It just hurts. Everything hurts, Joy. I can't do anything without it hurting."

"It will get better." Joy hugged her. "If you want to talk more you can always call me, you know that."

"I know." She smiled back. The smile was a fake one plastered on to make everyone think she was okay. She knew this one beer she was sipping on was probably going to get her drunk. She hasn't eaten anything really all week.

_Can you take it all away?  
__Can you take it all away?  
__Well you shoved it in my face  
__The pain you gave to me_

Something caught her eyes when she looked around. A blue eyed, blond headed man who stole her heart a year ago. The same one, who stole it, shattered it. He was with company. A blond headed girl that looked too young to be with someone his age and too young to be seen here.

"I think I'm going to go." She jumped off the stool.

"Stay, please?" Joy begged.

"I can't. I just can't, okay Joy. I can't be around that." She defended. "I'll just see you guys tomorrow."

"Call me if you need anything, Sophia."

"Yeah, okay." Sophia got out of the bar as fast as she made into. Walking right past the one person she really hoped she'd never see again.

"Soph!" He called after her.

"Chad, let her go." Joy warned. "You did enough damage to her this week."

"Ugh, I just want things better again."

"Showing up with an underage person is not going to help your cause very much." Joy turned on her heels and walked away.

"Maybe this wasn't the best idea, Kenzie." Chad sank into a seat. "I gotta go."

He left her standing there with no ride or anything. Chad walked away. He needed to make it all better. He drove the way he use to drive home every night with her next to him, but this time the seat is opened. He messed up big time and didn't know how to fix it.

Pulling up the house he didn't have the courage to go in just yet. He wanted to come up with words to make it better and to heal the broken heart but he had none. If he could rewind and go back to when it first started he would've stopped it if it brought his life to this point.

"Now or never." He spoke out loud. Climbing out of the SUV that she just made him get because they needed one car to transport all the dogs they've adopted.

"Sophia?" He entered using the key he has yet to give back to her. He looked around the house and nothing seemed different but the house had a feel to it that he didn't like. Instead of finding his wife, he found the three dogs he left behind. "Oh you three."

"What are you doing here?" Her words were venom striking through his body.

"I wanted to check up on you."

"How thoughtful." She snickered rolling her eyes.

"Drop the attitude please. I just want to talk." He begged.

She looked at him, staring hoping to find the courage to discuss things without screaming or breaking down but she can't. She can't find it in her not to punch and hit him. "Five minutes." She growled causing the dogs to growl at him. "Starting now." She rested her hands on her hips.

_'Cause I am lost without you  
__I cannot live at all  
__My whole world surrounds you  
__I stumble then I crawl_

God, the look of her standing in front of him made him want to sweep her off her feet and take her to their room and take care of her. "I'm sorry, I truly am."

"Yeah but that doesn't solve anything does it now?"

"Soph please."

"Why? Just tell me why?" She was crying out. The tears kept falling and weren't going to be stopping anytime soon. She thought by this time, her tear production would be at an end but yet they fell like a waterfall down her pale cheeks.

"I don't know why. Ugh, I don't know!" He threw his hands in the air. "I really wish I knew. Maybe II was scared. We rushed into this whole thing at times, but fuck it Soph. I love you like crazy."

"If you loved me you wouldn't have done it and then wouldn't flaunt her around."

"Flaunt her around?" He sounded stunned. "I didn't do that at all. Gosh. You really think I'm that big of an asshole?"

"You brought her tonight. You fucking brought her with you."

"You told me we were done! I tried to fight for you! I tried so badly but you wouldn't let me. You put up this stubborn wall and no matter how much I push I can never push hard enough."

"Maybe if you kept it in your pants…."

"Soph, come on. I'm trying. Try and forgive me here."

"How can I fucking trust you anymore? Everything you did to me was a lie. This whole fucking house is a big fat lie."

"It wasn't a lie at all. I wanted those things, I wanted them with you!"

"You got a really funny way of showing it." She mumbled again. "I can't do this."

"Please Soph. I need you to give me another chance. Let me come back and we can correct everything."

"There's nothing to correct, Chad. We've been done since the minute I found out about how things don't stay in your pants."

"I want you back to yourself."

"It's kind of hard when everything is falling apart."

"We don't need to fall apart."

"I can't trust you, I don't know if I can trust anyone now." She was on the verge of collapsing.

"Soph, please." He begged. He loved the woman standing in front of him with all his heart. He knew he had a funny way of showing it. But he truly did love Sophia.

"I need you to leave." She screamed as loud as she could through the tears. She knew that if he didn't leave now, she'd cave in and take him back. She had to be stronger then that. She was not going to let him put her down like that.

"Sophia."

"No! I can't. I'm not this strong. I can't." She started to fall and he caught her in his arms. "Let me go, please."

"I can't Soph. I'm not going to let you go."

"You already did." She backed away from him. "Please just leave. Leave me be."

"Soph,"

"Go, Chad. Just go." She opened the door and he walked out. She watched till he pulled away before seeing a picture of the two of them on the table and the hallway before grabbing it and crying.

She was at her breaking point and there was no turning back now.

_Nobody told me what you thought  
__Nobody told me what to say  
__You take it all away...  
__This pain you gave to me_

* * *

**Ending. What did you think? **

**Sad, but I'm in a sad mood.**

**Please review!**


End file.
